


Please don't shut me out

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, M/M, Other, Pronouns, Queer Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Steve is still struggling with reader’s pronouns and it reaches a head(again?)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Enby Reader, Steve Rogers/Non-binary Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Please don't shut me out

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about my writing and I definitely need to write more stories with explicitly enby and/or black readers so this is me hopefully fuelling that fire.

It was a small gathering. Some drinks with a couple friends in the least patriotic way possible. A reason to dress like normal people and go out for a change.  
But he'd been doing it all night. Introducing you to someone only to shift uncomfortably afterward. You took it as a sign. Good at getting complacent, you never could see a breakup coming. Maybe this time was different for a reason? Maybe it was your turn to take control of the situation. 

You say goodbye to whoever that was, grab him by the elbow, and drag him into a side room to be alone. 

"Whats wrong y/n?"   
His tone is filled with concern.

"If this is the end I need you to get it over with right now."  
He seems genuinely caught off guard.

"...what are you talking about?"  
He crosses his arms.

"The way you've been acting all night?"  
You stop and take a breath, levelling yourself.   
"If you want to break up let's just do it now, so I can leave."  
You're upset at how childish it sounds.

He looked over your face, searching for something, you're not sure what though and you don't think he found it. Slowly, quietly he speaks up.  
"What makes you think I don't want to see you anymore?"

Now you're confused.  
"If you don't, then why have you been so strange all night?"

The realisation waves over his face followed immediately by shame. He hesitates.  
"Your pronouns."

You feel your eyes go wide for just a second. The two of you had this conversation before, you thought it was dealt with.   
"You're upset about my pronouns?"

"Yes- NO, no."  
He rubs his eyes trying to settle into someplace familiar in his mind. You try to remain patient but the heat bubbling inside you is starting to burn.  
"I am upset, but upset with myself."  
You lock onto his face waiting for him to elaborate. 

"This is a simple, easy thing to do- just use your pronouns. And yet, for some fucking reason I can't remember to and I'm embarrassing you in the process every time."  
He scoffs at himself, placing a hand on his hip and scratching the back of his neck with the other.  
"I'm not upset with you, or who you are... what you want. I could never be." 

The colour in his face has drained out.  
"I'm trying, y/n. I really am. I need you to know that."

You twiddle your thumbs a bit trying to process. You're hurting, but not sure how just yet.  
"If this is really taking that much of a toll on you then I don't think-"

"No, It's not. Its still just a little new."

You blink back a few tears. Normally you don't think this would be that big of a deal. Except it's been about two months since you went public with your decision and Steve seems to be the only one struggling. Your arms go limp with defeat.  
"I'm tired, Steve."

"I'm trying, y/n."

"I know..."  
You give him a soft smile of recognition.  
"I'm just waiting for the day you get tired of trying."

"Don't hold your breath."  
He shakes his head gently. You can hear how annoyed he is with himself.  
"Please don't shut me out."

He slowly steps over, cupping your face in his hands. Gently smoothing your cheeks with his thumbs. He is trying, very hard. That's all you can ask of him for right now.   
"I won't."


End file.
